


Recovery

by TheAmazingOntos



Series: Change [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Magic Revealed, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingOntos/pseuds/TheAmazingOntos
Summary: Why there's a gap between the Preamble and the rest of the story.
Series: Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960861





	Recovery

11 months,2 weeks and 3 days later...

"Can you hear me? Do you remember your name?" An androgynous voice asks, coming seemingly from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Yes, I can hear you. My name is Vergil. Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" I ask, only realizing afterwards that I didn't move my mouth. 

"Be calm. You are being connected to a new brain implant, and we had to disable the connectors between it and your body until we get your outputs calibrated properly. In the meantime I will answer any questions you may have," the androgynous voice says. 

"New brain implant? What did you all do to my brain that I need an implant? Why I have connectors to my own body? Why can't I see anything?" I ask, panic beginning to take hold in my mind. 

"Your body was badly damaged during the Change, eleven months ago. A car was thrown through a window and you were impaled by several shards of glass. Your magic then placed you in a protective bubble, and you remained in there for almost seven months. By the time the bubble collapsed, the glass had healed into your wounds, and the necrotic damage had taken a toll on your body. You lost almost a third of your frontal cortex as well as your left eye. Additionally, you lost almost eighty percent of your muscle mass. You had sepsis of your blood as well as systematic infections from your gut bacteria getting loose into your bloodstream. As it is, we have been healing your body continuously for the last four months. This is the final phase, however, and we need you conscious for it," the voice concludes, in a maddeningly calm way.

"You have a hell of a bedside manner, doctor. Next time you find me in the road dying, leave me there," I can't help but say, as my choices are to lash out or to think about what was done to me.

"I am sorry you feel that way. We are going to return your vision now, as you have demonstrated that your personality survived the transfer intact. Now, please follow the square across the screen with your eyes. Focus only on the square and do your best to ignore the background," the Voice says, still maddeningly calm.

I follow the square across the screen, as it goes back and forth, up and down around the screen. Just when I get bored of this, the autodoc decides to spice things up by giving me a second square to watch. 

...

The exercises continue like this, for what feels like forever but was only one week in the real world. The Voice doesn't answer any questions, nor does it volunteer any information about the outside world, but at the end of it all, I finally get to move around on my own again.

"Be careful with this, it's been a while since you last... walked," Jenny, my nurse and the first human I've seen in a year, finishes saying as I ungracefully fall to the floor.

"Some friend you are, laughing at my pain," I say, trying and failing to hide my smile.

"I can laugh at you, because I know you would do exactly that," she answers in between peals of laughter.

"I'll tell your husband you're being mean," I retort. "Making fun of the patients when they fall down."

"When he sees the video, he'll laugh at you too," she says, grinning widely and holding up her phone. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to send this to the entire hiking group."

"Please don't. I don't want anyone to see me like this," I say quietly, no longer laughing, or even smiling. 

She notices the change in my behaviour and instantly sobers. "I won't post it, but tell me what I can do instead to help you."

Instead, I say "Help me get back on my feet. I need to get out of here."


End file.
